Pure Hell
by Lerixia
Summary: Serena's enemies has ganged up. The outer scouts and Rini are away. Tuxedo Mask is kidnapped and Serena is pregnant! How could the scouts possibly be able to save Earth? Read to find out!
1. The Enemy Is Back

* * *

The Enemy Is Back

* * *

It's been four years since the scouts have defeated Chaos. Peace was able to roam Earth. The outer scouts started a new life. Amara and Michelle lived in Paris. Both of them were celebrities. Amara was a violinist and Amara was a famous motorbike racer. Hotaru lived in London with her father. Trista stayed on planet Pluto, protecting the Time Gate. Rini was back in future. The inner scouts (including Darien) stayed in Tokyo. They were all happy. Each one followed their own dream.

Serena and Darien were married. Ken did over react when he found out that the two were engaged. He soon got over it. The happy couple lived together and almost done everything together.

* * *

"Life is good, isn't it?" asked Serena.

"It's great!" replied the girls. The five girls sat at a café licking ice-cream or gobbling up a chocolate mud cake.

"I love it when you don't have to pretend that everything is fine, though I do miss the old times," Rei said.

"Same do I Rei, but, enjoy it while you can! The future will come in a year or so," Mina shouted. She almost dropped her ice-cream onto Rei's shirt.

"Mina is right. We have very little time before Crystal Tokyo is made." Ami took a bite out of her ice-cream. Serena nodded her head.

A terrifying shriek made the girls jump.

"What was that?" Serena asked.

"Demon attack, come on!" shouted Ami. They ran to an alley and transformed.

They arrived at the scene of the attack. Beryl hovered above a hideous elf like monster.

"You're finally here, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon gasped with shock.

"Beryl?" she asked. Beryl laughed. "I'm here to destroy you for once and for all Moon brat! This time you can't defeat me!"

"I did it once and I'll do it again Beryl. Starlight Honey Moon Therapy, Kiss!" Beryl just stayed in the air and didn't bother to move until the very last second. She raised her hand and a force field appeared around her. Sailor Moon's attack hit the force field and bounced off. It started heading for Sailor Moon.

Beryl laughed as the pretty sailor solider stood there.

"Sailor Moon, move away!" shouted Mars. Sailor Moon didn't say anything. She was too shocked to even speak or move. She screamed out in pain once her own attack hit her. It threw her to a nearby wall. There were cuts and bruises on her arms and legs.

"I told you that you couldn't beat me!" The scouts ran to their leader and helped her to stand up.

"I'll be taking Tuxedo Mask and I'll be off."

"No. Don't take him!" Sailor Moon cried.

Beryl shrugged. "Too bad!"Beryl's monsters released along pink string wrapped around Tuxedo Mask (who was standingclose to Sailor Moon). He struggled to get out of its grasp.

"Help Sailor Moon, don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" Tuxedo Mask said as he was swallowed by a black portal.

"See you soon Sailor Moon!" The portal and Beryl disappeared.

Tears ran down Sailor Moon's cheeks.

"No, not again, I can't believe she did it again! Why didn't I do anything to save him!" Sailor Moon cried.

"Sailor Moon, you have to retransform, okay?" Sailor Mercury said. Moon nodded her head. Her suit turned to pink ribbons and returned to Serena's brooch. The scouts also retransformed. Ami looked at Serena's cuts.

"We better get you to Rei's temple. Your mother would freak out if she saw you like this!" Mina said.

"Yeah," said Lita. She picked up Serena's body and left for Rei's temple.

* * *

Days had past and Beryl has yet not attacked. Ami have been trying to locate where Beryl had Darien. Rei was doing the same. Lita spent half the day working and half the day helping Mina take care of Serena.

The two girls were worried about Serena. Every morning, she would go to the bathroom and stay in there for hours.

"Serena, I think you should visit the doctor," Mina suggested.

"I'm fine. I just have a fever or something."

"No, you better see the local doctor Serena," Lita said. The girls tried to convince Serena to visit the doctors.

"Okay, okay, I will!" shouted Serena. Lita and Mina smiled at each other.

"I'll go tomorrow. Now will you stop bothering me?" Serena asked.

"Yes!" the two promised.

* * *

Did you like it? It took me a while to write it because I have another story to write. Please review!

* * *


	2. Do We Have A Choice

* * *

Do We Have A Choice

* * *

"Ms Tsukino, the results are in." Serena twisted her fingers. "You are pregnant," he announced. Serena gasped and had almost fainted. 

"You have not planned this right?"

"Of course not, my husband is kidnapped and I'm on a very long quest to save him! I have not being expecting this. I'll be fighting and most likely, killing the baby!"

"Uhh, you also have the choice of abortion."

"I don't know. I'll think about." With that, Serena left the clinic and walked back to Rei's temple.

* * *

"So should I?" Serena asked. 

"Of course not otherwise Rini won't live!" shouted Mina.

"But I might kill her! Either way, she would most likely die!"

"No you won't Serena, we're here to protect both you and Rini," Rei said. Serena started to cry. She smiled at the support the scouts had given her.

"Thank you guys," Serena cried.

"No prob, it's our job to protect you," Lita said.

"Yes, everywhere we go, we will protect you, no matter what!" Ami said. More tears bursted from Serena's eyes. She started hugging everyone. "How could I ever repay you?"

"You don't need to. All we want is a happy future and in order to do that, we need to protect you," Rei said. Serena couldn't stop crying. The scouts have never been so supportive before.

* * *

In a dark lair in a far away planet, sat two people, they both sat on a throne. Beryl kneeled down at them. 

"I have captured Prince Endymion," she said.

"Where is he?" shouted a woman. A floating ball hovered to the woman's throne. "He will be very good bait for the scouts. Good work," said a male.

Tuxedo Mask looked up at the two people. His eyes widened when he saw the sight of them. There sat Queen Metallia and Prince Diamond.

"What's wrong my prince?" cooed Queen Metallia. "You look like you've just seen a ghost!" Tuxedo Mask started growling then started banging his cage. He started shouting.

"I can't hear you!" Prince Diamond said. He raised his right hand and Tuxedo Mask's cage disappeared.

"What are you up to? Why are you doing this?" shouted Tuxedo Mask.

"Revenge of course, we're here to kill the scouts and you and then take over the whole universe!" explained the dark queen. It made Tuxedo Mask angrier.

"Who is in this?" he asked.

"Oh, just your past enemies," Beryl said. He was shocked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Just then, Mistress 9 walked up. She kneeled down.

"Master, I've just found out that Sailor Moon is pregnant," she said. Tuxedo Mask was about to faint. Prince Diamond and Queen Metallia laughed.

"This is going to be a lot of fun…"

* * *

Ami kept on typing on her mini computer. Rei found a bit of information, but not enough to tell the scouts what was happening. 

"I'll call Amara and Michelle," Lita said. She couldn't wait any longer. She wanted to fight and get it over with.

"No Lita. Let them live their lives." Serena tried to stop Lita.

"You, Rini and Darien are in danger! We need them!"

"Lita, I'll be fine. I can still fight; I just need to be more careful."

"Serena, Lita is right. We need them," Ami said, "Their power will help us to defeat Beryl." Rei came running in. Sweat covered her face. Her cheeks were red.

"I just found out something. Beryl isn't alone. She's ganged up with all of our past enemies!"

"Including the demons?" Serena asked.

"No. Nephlyte, Jadeite, Zoicite and Malichite aren't in it, at least that takes off four of our enemies."

"They aren't really our enemies Rei. They were brain washed and turned to Beryl's side. That's why they aren't with the enemies," explained Lita.

"I'm going to call Amara and Michelle and no-one's going to stop me," Ami said.

Moments later, her conversation with the two outer scouts finished.

"They can't come."

"Why?" shouted Lita.

"Michelle has to go and play at a concert. I tried to convince her to come but she wouldn't. I think she just want the fame and stuff. Amara has important stuff that can't be explained. I just think that those two are stinky rats!"

"Wow Ami. You do have an attitude after all!" Serena said. She was quite surprised. Ami smiled.

"We can't get to the others. Pluto is busy guarding the Time Gate. We can't contact Rini and Hotaru, well; I think she should better spend some time with her father," said Ami.

"You're right Ami. Hotaru better not get into this," Rei said. The group all sighed. There is no help possible. They are weak.

* * *

Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'd like to thank Firey Dragoness and Richforce. Thank you so much for those kind reviews!

* * *


	3. Torture

* * *

Torture

* * *

Serena twisted and turned in bed. She couldn't get to sleep. She told her family that she was pregnant. Her husband is kidnapped. Serena felt so lonely as she lay in bed. Luna was sleeping with her that night. It didn't feel the same. She sighed and turned again. She started thinking of what Darien was doing right now.

* * *

He sat in his dark and lonely dungeon. The only things there to keep him company were a human skeleton and a dirty old rat. He couldn't chase it away. His hands were chained to the wall.

"I wish I could just be with Serena right now," he said. Chaos walked in. She unlocked his chains. Tuxedo Mask didn't get up.

"Get up prince or I'll beat you till you're black and blue!" He instantly jumped up from his position. He followed Chaos.

Wiseman hovered next by Prince Diamond's side. Tuxedo Mask frowned. His past enemy's crystal ball started to glow. Tuxedo Mask's tuxedo disappeared. His royal clothes replaced them.

"Prince Endymion," Prince Diamond said, "Welcome to planet Churn. I'm sorry that we didn't give you a proper greeting. We were having too much fun." Endymion was surprised at what he was hearing from Prince Diamond.

'It must be a trick. I have to play along with it,' he thought.

"Chaos, go and find Sailor Moon. Do anything with her, anything but kill her!" Queen Metallia ordered. Chaos bowed down.

"Yes You Majesty," she said. She turned back and started walking into a black portal.

"Don't hurt Serena!" Endymion shouted. Chaos turned back.

"Shit!" Endymion whispered.

"Interesting Endymion, where in Tokyo and what is her last name?" Prince Diamond asked.

"I won't tell you!" replied the Earth prince.

"Send him to the Torture Room until he gives out the information we need!" Prince Diamond ordered. Beryl and Chaos grabbed Endymion by the arms and dragged him down the hallway.

Prince Endymion was wrapped around a chair. Beryl and Chaos looked at the prince.

"Mistress 9!" shouted Beryl. Mistress 9 suddenly appeared.

"Yes?"

"Go and fight against Sailor Moon! It will help us torture this prince." Mistress 9 bowed and disappeared. A black fog followed her.

A black hold appeared on the wall. Colours started to swirl and created a picture.

"We will watch it together and you Endymion must watch it too. Nothing will stop you from watching it," Chaos said. Sweat started to form on the prince's neck and face.

The hole presented the fight. Sailor Moon and the scouts stood on the ground. Mistress 9 floated in the air. She laughed. Endymion was able to see a small bump in Sailor Moon's stomach.

"There is something that I'd like to add to this picture," Beryl said. She showed the prince a doll. It was a Sailor Moon doll.

"No," whispered the prince. Beryl started scratching the doll. She then threw the doll against the wall.

Sailor Moon lay in the bricks of the fallen wall. A stream of blood trickled down Sailor Moon's head. The scouts ran to her.

"Are you alright Sailor Moon?" Mars asked.

"No, I'm not alright! The baby could be hurt and… and," Sailor Moon was knocked out.

Beryl continued scratching the doll. She punched it, stepped on it and spat on it.

The scouts carried their leader as they jumped from roof to roof. Sailor Jupiter noticed spit on her leader. Bruises continued to appear on her.

"Something is wrong with Sailor Moon. Every second, a new bruise or more spit appears on her magically!" she said.

"We have to get to the temple, quick!" Sailor Mars said. "Luckily Grandpa knows that I'm Sailor Mars and you guys are, yeah, all the scout stuff."

"Yeah we are lucky," Mercury said.

Endymion watched as his wife was getting injured. Beryl usually punched where the unborn baby was held. He couldn't watch, but he had to. Chaos forced him to watch.

"I'll tell you! Just stop hurting her!" shouted Endymion. Beryl finally stopped.

"Tell us all the information we need," Beryl said.

"Her full name is Serena Tsukino Shields. She lives at 59 Cook Drive, happy now!" Beryl smiled.

"You will be rewarded. You may stay in one of the grand rooms for two nights and you may eat whatever you like." Beryl left and Chaos led Endymion to a grand room.

He was amazed at what he saw. The room was the size of a two story house! The walls were creamy white, a bit like the colour of the walls in the Moon palace. It was luxurious, but he didn't enjoy it. He had put Serena's life in danger. He wanted to visit his wife and stay with her.

* * *

"Your Majesty, her full name is Serena Tsukino Shields and lives at 59 Cook Drive," Beryl said.

"Good work Beryl," Prince Diamond said.

"My pleasure," she replied.

* * *

_He looked down at his dead wife. He would now never have Rini and the future wouldn't be completed. The Dark Family laughed. Tears ran down his cheeks. They laughed more._

"_SHUT UP YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!" he shouted._

"_Boo hoo! Your wife cannot come back. She is dead and forever will be!" cooed Chaos. The others joined in. They all shouted 'It's all your fault, it's all your fault!'_

"_FUCK YOU!" shouted Endymion. _

* * *

He shot out of bed. Sweat covered him. He rested his head on his hand.

"It was only a dream, it was only a dream."

* * *

I hope you liked that chapter. It did get a bit rude although I'm not that type of writer. Please review guys!

* * *


	4. Someone New

* * *

Someone New

* * *

Serena sat in her bed. She was covered in bandages, well, not 100 per centthough. She hated it. The poor blonde wasn't allowed to scratch in an area where it was itchy. She tried to think of the bright side. She lived like a queen. Serena rubbed her slightly rounded tummy. She sighed. The blonde was worried about the baby. It was badly hurt in her last fight, now she's scared that since baby Rini has been beaten up, she might not survive.

Serena started to think about Darien. He's been gone for about two weeks already. She couldn't stand the pain that she felt. She was so lonely. Serena wanted Darien. Every minute would cause her more pain. She couldn't stop it.

"Luna, would Darien be okay?" she asked.

"I don't know Serena. He might be badly hurt." Tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

Chaos floated in the air, searching for Serena's house. She looked carefully at every one of them. She finally spotted it. Chaos slowly floated to the roof of the house. She jumped to the ground. The dark servant crashed into a window. Glass shattered everywhere. Some of them pierced Serena's skin. She screamed, but not in pain. Chaos had given her a big fright.

"W-w-who are you?" she stammered.

"Oh, don't play around princess!" Chaos started to shoot fireballs at the princess.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" lied Serena. Chaos rolled her eyes and started shooting more fireballs. Serena moved out of the way.

"Don't you dare hurt her! The sailor scouts are here!" Four shadows appeared at the broken window. Their identities were soon to be revealed, the Sailor Scouts.

"Don't lay one finger on her or you'll be sorry!" shouted Sailor Jupiter.

"Argh, you again, why don't you guys go along and leave us alone!"

"Never!" shouted Sailor Venus.

"We will never leave her side!" Sailor Mercury said.

"Well, that proves that she is the Moon Princess than." Sailor Mercury gasped. She didn't know what the hell Chaos was talking about.

"What thefuck are you talking about!"

"Your Prince or Earth told us about Serena Tsukino Shields, living at 59 Cook Drive." Serena gasped in shock.

"Oh, this is so much fun!"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Sailor Mars.

"That's it! I'm fed up with this. I'll destroy you scouts for once and for all, all except for the princess." A blue, glowing sword appeared from no where. She charged at Sailor Mercury first. She was too stunned to move. The sword ripped through her suit. Blood started to pour out of the wound. Sailor Mercury screamed. She lay on the floor. Chaos stepped onto her stomach. The sword was held up in the air, getting ready to pierce Mercury's heart. Sailor Jupiter ran up to Chaos once the sword started to move. It stabbed Jupiter's arm. She cried out in pain.

"It hurts like hell!" she yelled. Chaos laughed. Sailor Jupiter soon drew the sword away from her wound. She felt weary.

"What's happening to me?" she asked and fell to the floor.

"Mars Flame, Sniper!" Sailor Mars's arrow flew directly at Chaos. Chaos blocked her attack with her glowing sword.

"Your attacks are plain shit against my weapons! They will never hurt me!" Mars's arrow flew at her.

"This can't be!"

"Mercury Bubbles!" Mercury's fog stopped Mars's attack from hurting her. It stopped and fell to the floor. It turned to ashes.

Chaos turned her head to every direction. She had no idea where the scouts were.

"Venus Love Chain!" A golden chain of hearts wrapped around Chaos's sword. Sailor Venus pulled it away from its owner.

"No!" Chaos said. Serena got up steadily. She stood behind her enemy. A black rope wrapped around Serena.

"What's this?" Mistress 9 appeared.

"Hey Chaos, I thought you needed help."

"I don't need help Mistress 9."

"Too bad because I don't care." Her hair brought Serena to her.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars's arrow burned Mistress 9's hair.

"Hey, that took me about two years to grow that!" Sailor Mars just chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "Too bad!" Mistress 9 growled and left. Chaos hopped into the air and disappeared as well.

Sailor Venus ran to Serena while Sailor Mars and Mercury took care of Sailor Jupiter.

"Are you okay Serena?"

"I'm fine thanks. I just wonder why Darien would tell those guys where we live?"

"Don't worry; I don't think he did it on purpose."

"Just hope he didn't."

* * *

Endymion watched all the action. He shook his head. He sighed in shame.

"Look at what you have done! I wish I could make it up to her." Endymion punched a wall. The wall cracked.

Beryl came in. She found at what the prisoner had done to the walls.

"Your time is up in the grand room. It's time to go back to your cage." Beryl led Endymion back to his cell. "From now on, you will always watch your pretty little princess have some fun." Beryl laughed and left. Endymion sat in the straw. Rats were running all over the place. The skeleton was removed and replaced by a new prisoner. She looked about fourteen years old. She had rough brown and was wearing rags.

"Who are you?" the prince asked.

"Oh, I'm Ping. I've been here for quite a few years. I used to work as a ser-" Ping was stopped by the prince.

"You said that you have been here for a few years. How many years is that?"

"Nine and a half years."

"So they have been thinking about this for about nine and a half years." Endymion stopped. He started to shout and kick the straw all over the place. "Get me out of here! I need to see Princess Serenity!"

"What, Princess Serenity? But she's a myth, right?" Ping asked.

"She lives today. GET ME OUT OF HERE! I NEED TO SEE HER!"

"But she died 1000 years ago."

"She did but her mother saved her, me and a few other people." Endymion started to settle down.

"I'm sorry. I'm Prince Endymion but, just call me," Endymion looked around, "Darien. Endymion when the others are around."

"Prince Endymion, of Earth, so the legend is true, please tell me more." Endymion sighed and told Ping more about the couple's lives.

Days had past and the prince and Ping had become good friends. Endymion really enjoyed it when they talked. At some stages, Endymion would sigh and start saying how much he missed his wife.

"I feel so tired. I really need to get out of this form." Endymion started concentrating on the Earth's energy. A few seconds later, he was back to his normal self.

"That feels a lot better!"

"So the power you get is from your original planet."

"Yep, Serenity has the power of the Moon and I have the power of Earth. Other scouts get their power from their own planet. Sometimes they give their power to Serenity so she would be strong enough to defeat whoever is in her way.

"Cool. I wish I could see Earth again. It's so beautiful!"

"I know. I wish I could see the roses. That's my favourite part about Earth."

"Same! The rose is my favourite flower!"

"Cool. I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight." Darien yawned and fell asleep. Ping tried to go to sleep but couldn't. Mistress 9 came in and unlocked Ping's chains. She beckoned Ping to follow her. Poor Ping got up and followed her.

'What is going to happen to me?' she thought.

* * *

What will happen to Ping? Read along to find out! Please review guys!

* * *


	5. Enemies and Friends

* * *

Enemies and Friends

* * *

Ping's hands were tied together at the back. A dirty cloth was stuffed into her mouth.

"I've been watching both you and the prince becoming friends. It has been annoying!" Queen Metallia shouted. Mistress 9 removed the cloth from Ping's mouth.

"Well you could just take me away from him!"

"I am Ping! You will be killed!" Queen Metallia said. Ping gasped. "Chaos, Beryl, you may do anything you want with her!" The two took Ping away. She kicked and screamed.

* * *

Ping was hung on a wall. Sweat covered her face. Chaos and Beryl got a few weapons ready. They had spears, guns, laser guns and of course, their own power. Ping tried to call out not to kill her but she couldn't speak. The dirty old cloth was back in her mouth.

Beryl got a laser gun ready.

"This is going to be fun," she said. Beryl aimed and shot. Ping screamed. The force of the attack was strong, strong enough to get the cloth out of Ping's mouth. Chaos focused on her energy and shot a fireball at Ping. She tried to convince the two not to kill her. Ping was weak and didn't do it for very long.

Chaos and Beryl did everything. Ping was shot in her arms and legs. The two wanted to do something more. Chaos charged at Ping. She punched the servant in the stomach. Ping coughed out blood. Beryl got a spear and charged at Ping. The servant closed her eyes tightly. The spear stabbed Ping right where she was punched. Blood poured from Ping's newly opened wound.

"Fuck you," ping said, right before Chaos shot Ping in the head. Ping's body started to shut down. A few seconds later, Ping was officially dead. The two dark people laughed. They walked away and left Ping's body hang on the wall to rot away.

* * *

"Why did you do that to her!" Darien yelled. He had learned that Ping was dead.

"The queen doesn;t want her and if you do anything stupid, you will be next!" Beryl said.

"FUCKING IDIOTS! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"Chaos and Beryl laughed and walked away. They talked to each other. Darien could just hear what they said.

"I savoured that moment. It might be a long time before we kill Darien," Beryl said.

"That felt great. I can't wait till we kill him." The two laughed and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Darien sat there. He wondered if he will be saved on time. He wanted to see Rini as a baby. He wanted to see his child grow up. He wanted to sit by Serena's side while she gives birth. Darien wanted to do so many things before he died.

* * *

Serena sat on a chair at Rei's temple. All the girls told her that it wasn't safe to stay at her house anymore. Rei offered Serena to stay at the temple. She knew Serena needed time to relax and stay happy. Rei wanted both Serena and Rini to stay in good health.

"Serena, do you want to walk in the park?" Rei asked. Serena nodded her head.

The two walked on the path. Rei looked at the beautiful scenery. Pink cherry blossoms fell from the trees. The lake sparkled like the stars in the sky. She turned to see if Serena was enjoying the scenery too. Rei found Serena rubbing her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked.

"I'm five months pregnant! Darien is somewhere in the unknown! I want him back."

"We will find him Serena."

"I want him now, Rei! I want him before I give birth."

"I'm sure we'll find him before you have Rini."

"Rei, I'm scared. What if he is dead? What if Crystal Tokyo won't be made?" Serena started to cry. Rei made her sit down on a nearby bench.

"Serena, calm down. Everything is going to be fine."

"What if you're wrong?" Rei tried to fight back the tears that were coming out of her eyes.

"I'm not wrong. I promise that Darien is going to be safe." The blossoms that fell from the tree created a flower crown on Serena's head. Serena was about to brush it away when Rei grabbed her hand.

"I promise Serena. Even the trees promise you."

"Pinkie promise?" Rei nodded. She let her pinkie out and so did Serena. They crossed their pinkies.

"Promise," they said together. The two hugged one another.

"You're a great Rei."

"No I'm not, you are. You are the best person in the whole world! You're a princess, a sailor scout who saves Earth all the time, you have a great family, you have the best friends anyone would want and you're going to be queen. What else would any girl?" Serena smiled. Rei smiled too, happy to see her princess happy again.

* * *

I'll end it there. I know this chapter doesn't match. It's gruesome at first and then it gets all mushy! All well. Please review!

* * *


	6. A Sick Time

* * *

A Sick Time

* * *

It has been a couple of days since Ping has died. Darien was forced to watch Ping's body get eaten by rats for hours. He couldn't bare the sight. Half of the dead body was already bones with bits of flesh on them.

'It's terrible! Plain terrible! Ping's dead, I'm far away from Serena, in fact, I don't even know where the hell I am!' Tears fell from Darien's eyes.

"It's time to go," Pharaoh 90 said. Darien sat up and walked back to his cell.

'I prefer my cell better!'

* * *

Serena was terribly weak. She's been attacked many times. She was terrified. She wanted to die.

Lita and Mina were nursing her back to health. They didn't want Serena to do anything. If Serena wanted some fruit, one of them would get her a basket of fruit. Serena lay on Rei's bed. Rei didn't mind letting Serena use her bed. At some stages, the two girls would force Serena to meditate with Rei, just so Serena would relax and get her mind off of Darien.

Serena would usually ask if Darien was okay or not. Mina kept on saying yes. The blonde didn't think it was always true.

Rei and Serena were meditating next to the fire. Serena wasn't concentrating well like she used to. She got a bit worried. She stopped meditating.

"What's bothering you Serena? You have been acting a bit strange today."

"I don't know. For some reason I'm just all down and I can't shake it off."

"Do you want to go get a milkshake?"

"But I had one yesterday! I personally banned myself from drinking a milkshake day after day."

"This is for a special occasion okay?" Serena nodded her head. The two left.

* * *

Serena sipped her chocolate milkshake. Rei drank her coffee. Andrew finished cleaning a few glasses and walked towards Serena.

"You look down Serena, what's wrong?"

"I have no idea. I think that I'm just stressed."

"Yeah, she's been stressing ever since Darien was kidnapped and when she found out that she was pregnant."

"Well, I think I know how to cheer you up Serena. There's a new Sailor V game and everyone who has played says that it was the best game ever."

Serena brightened up. She quickly finished her milkshakeand ran to a machine. She had some coins in one of her pockets. Serena grabbed a coin and slid it into the machine. She played and played. While she did, Rei and Andrew talked.

"It's been so rough for Serena. I just wish that we could get Darien back as soon as possible."

"I think I could help. When I last met Darien, I gave him a small chip. It would help us find him."

"Give me all the equipment that we need. We need to find Darien as soon as possible or Serena will soon go mental!" Andrew left. Rei waited. To kill the time, she decided to see hoe Serena was going.

"How's the game Serena?" she asked.

"The game's good, I just can't win!" She dug her hand into her pocket to get more coins. Serena got nothing. Rei got her purse out and handed Serena some more coins.

"I'll be right back. I just need to finish talking to Andrew." Serena nodded her head as she slid another coin into the machine. Rei walked back to the counter.

Andrew put a box of equipment onto the counter.

"Here it is! This is all the things you will need to locate Darien. Good luck."

"Thanks Andrew. You've been a great help." Rei carried the box and walked over to Serena.

"It's time to go, Serena."

"Just wait, I want to finish this round." Serena lost. She got up and walked with Rei, back to the temple.

"What's in that box, Rei?" Serena asked.

"Just a few things that will help us find Darien." Serena jumped on top of Rei which caused her to fall. The box of pieces scattered everywhere.

"Serena you idiot, you just had to tip me over!"

"I'm sorry Rei." Rei grunted and started collecting all of the mechanical pieces. Serena started to help her friend.

Days past and Rei had almost finished building the locater thing. There was one piece missing. Without it, the locater would never work. She went to the arcade to talk to Andrew.

"Andrew, one of the pieces has gone missing."

"What? Which piece?"

"The one in the very middle," Rei said.

"Oh shit. That's the most important part. It will take me quite a while to create it."

"Take as much time as you need, just finish it quickly okay."

"Sure." Rei left the arcade.

* * *

Serena has been sick. She thought that Darien would never be found. All her troubles were causing her a lot of damage. She had a very high temperature. All she wanted was Darien.

"Serena, that piece would take quite a while to finish," Rei said. Serena groaned. Mina dipped a cloth into a bowl of cold water and put it on her forehead.

"I want Darien, I want him now."

* * *

Darien watched all this. He shook his head. Serena was terribly ill and it was all because of him. He started to cry. He had created major chaos for Serena. How could he possibly repay her?

* * *

Well, I'll end it here. I would like to thank Lady Lunarian for her extremely kind review. Thanks! Please review guys!

* * *


	7. There Is Still Some Hope

* * *

There Is Still Some Hope

* * *

Darien looked at the black hole in the wall. It had showed him what Serena was doing. Most of the time she was in bed resting. She was obviously living her worst nightmare. He watched as Serena lay in bed. He couldn't do anything.

* * *

One thing helped Serena the most, good news about the missing piece. It always seems to cheer her up, nothing else. Everyday Rei would walk to Andrew's house and ask him if the piece was ready. All he said was 'No, but I'm getting closer.' Rei would take that information to Serena. It cheered her up just a bit.

"When would that piece finished?" Serena asked one day. It had been two months since Andrew started working on the project. She was now seven months pregnant and she couldn't wait any longer.

"We have no idea Serena. You just need to be patient," Mina said. Lita walked to the bed with a tray filled with delicious food. Serena slowly sat up as Lita got closer.

"Here's your lunch Serena. I hope you like it." Lita placed the tray of food on Serena's lap. She picked up her chopsticks and started eating the rice. It was nicely flavoured. Mina's mouth watered at the food. There was some soup, a dish of nicely decorated seafood, noodles and a glass of water. Lita noticed Mina drooling of the food,

"Wait there Mina, there are some extras if you like that." Mina nodded her head.

She sniffed the air. Her lunch was coming. Serena looked at Mina. She was acting like a dog.

"Here you go. Now I'm hungry myself. I'll share with you Mina. I can't be bothered to get some food of my own." Mina snatched her food away from Lita.

"No! This is my food!" Mina started eating like a starving man.

"Bitch," Lita whispered. The blonde looked up at Serena.

"Why aren't you eating that? It's the best food that you'll get!"

"I'm not so hungry. I lost my appetite."

"Lita, you could eat Serena's food!" Mina said.

"I can't! It's her food." Serena shook her head. She felt dizzy. She laid her onto the pillow and soon fell asleep.

"Shhh, don't wake her up. She needs her rest," Lita said. Mina nodded her head and the two left.

* * *

Darien sighed in relief. Serena was now resting. He noticed that a few ats were gnawing on his clothes.

"Get off!" Darien shouted as he tried to shake them off. The rats ran away from Darien. He sighed again. He had lost his only company. Pharaoh 90 came and unlocked the cell's doors. He then unlocked Darien's chains.

"Can I go outside please? I need some fresh air."

"Ask the prince. He will tell you." So Pharaoh 90 took him to Prince Diamond. Darien asked him if he could go outside. Prince Diamond allowed him to.

He shaded his eyes from the sunlight. He was used to the dark. Once Darien got used to the sunlight, he looked around planet Churn. It was like a haunted forest, but since planet Churn was close to the sun, the forest was a deserted forest. Darien wasn't surprised at what he saw.

"You have five minutes and then we're going back inside." Darien savoured his tiny bit of freedom. He smiled once he took a deep breath. It calmed him down.

"Time's up!" Pharaoh 90 led him inside the building. Darien took a quick look at where he was being held at. It was just like Crystal Tokyo's except black and smaller. He wondered how such a thing could be built.

Pharaoh 90 threw Darien back into his cell and locked the door. He forgot to lock him up in his chains. Darien was glad that those chains weren't around his wrists. Thoughts of Serena haunted him. He tried not to think about her. He tried to think about his work, but couldn't. He was a doctor and thought about Serena giving birth instead of his work and studies. He thought of what he could think about. Then something flashed into his mind, a plan to escape. He started thinking of what he could do.

* * *

Andrew ran to Rei's temple. He was waving his right arm in the air. People looked at him and thought he was crazy.

Rei, who was sweeping the stairs of the temple, noticed him. She dropped her broom and ran to him.

"Is it finished?" she asked.

"Yes. We'll be able to find Darien incredibly soon."

"Cool cause Serena, well, she's ill."

"She is? Then why didn't you tell me? I could've tried to do it a lot faster!"

"Well, it's too late now. We need to put this piece into the machine, the sooner the better." The two ran up the stairs and into the temple.

"Serena, it's almost done! We just need to put it into the machine!" yelled Rei. Serena jumped out of bed and ran to Rei's voice.

"Quick, I can't stand another minute without Darien!" Andrew walked up to Serena.

"Are you okay Serena? Rei told me that you were ill."

"I'm fine. I just want Darien back!" Serena pushed Andrew out of the way. He rubbed his head. 'Wow, I never Serena to anything like that before,' he thought.

Rei put the most important part into the machine. She turned it on. Nothing happened. Rei looked at Andrew.

"Why isn't it working Andrew?"

"It is!" he said. Andrew pointed his finger at the machine. "See for yourself." Rei turned and saw the machine started up. A small satellite popped up from the top. Lights were turned on and a small screen appeared.

"Cool," Serena said. Ami, Lita and Mina looked as well. Ami's eyes opened wide. She was amazed at what Andrew could do. She thought that Andrew was only able to make milkshakes, clean glasses and help people at some games, not making really useful items.

'Here, this might help you, just in case you get lost," Andrew said as he gave a small, red remote to Rei.

"Thanks." Something appeared on the screen. It had some weird symbols.

"These look familiar," Serena said. Everyone turned to her.

"How could you possibly know about this?" Ami asked.

"I come from the moon, douh!" Serena started to read what was on the screen. "It says Planet Churn."

"Churn?" Rei asked. "There's no such planet!"

"Well, there is Rei, believe it or not."

"How are we going to get there?" Mina asked.

"Sailor Teleport of course!" Serena said. The four girls all nodded their heads and took out their transformation sticks.

"Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" Andrew watched as the girls transformed. The sailor scouts stood there.

"I may have worn this yesterday but still it seems like it's been years!" Sailor Mars said.

"Same here," said Sailor Jupiter. The small locater lay on the floor. Sailor Mars picked it up. The scouts held each other's hands.

"Mars Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Moon Power!"

"Sailor Teleport!" They all shouted. They left in a flash.

* * *

That's the end of that chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for those kinds reviews! It really helped me a lot! Please review.

* * *


	8. A New War Begins

* * *

A New War Begins

* * *

The girls opened their eyes. Sailor Mars turned around, looking at the planet. It was like a desert except with trees. She turned to talk to the other scouts.

"That was fast." Sailor Mars said.

"Maybe it's because we haven't done it for quite a while," Sailor Mercury.

"No, I borrowed some of Rini's energy."

"How could you Sailor Moon! That would weaken Rini!" Sailor Venus said.

"I just want to be with my husband as soon as possible!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"That's no excuse Sailor Moon. You should know better," Sailor Jupiter said.

"Let's just walk to the enemy. We have to get ready to fight." Sailor Mercury said. She was typing on her mini-computer to look for a bit more information. "Their headquarters should be somewhere around, there." Sailor Mercury pointed a finger at a black crystal-like building.

"Wow, it's just like Prince Diamond's headquarters," Sailor Venus whispered. The scouts walked in.

* * *

"It's those brats again!" Prince Diamond said, annoyed. Queen Metallia started to growl.

"I hate them and I will kill them!" Prince Diamond held the dark queen back.

"Now, now, we must wait for the right time my sweet." He kissed her lightly on the cheek. Queen Metallia blushed.

"Bring me Endymion!" Prince Diamond ordered. Beryl left to do what her prince asked her to do.

She unlocked the cell's door. Darien stood up. She walked into the small cell. She came face to faceto the prince.

"You have a visitor." Darien was about to punch Beryl in the stomach but was stopped by a force field, a force field around him. He was back into his blue, floating cell.

Beryl bowed down at her prince.

"Here you are my prince."

"Thank you Beryl."

"My pleasure" she said as she slowly walked into the shadows. She was getting ready to fight against the sailor scouts.

"Prince Endymion, your love of your life is here to see you."

"WHERE IS SHE!" Darien shouted. He banged onto his small cell, trying to break. He couldn't break it. All he broke was his fists.

"I will say it one more time, WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" Prince Diamond laughed. "She's in a place where I like to call, 'The Black Shadow'." Darien started to growl. Prince Diamond continued to laugh.

* * *

"Where are we?" Sailor Moon asked. The scouts had walked into a black room. Sailor Mercury was typing on her small computer.

"I don't know," she said, "but Darien is somewhere up ahead," Sailor Mars said. Sailor Moon started to breathe heavily.

"What's wrong?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Rini's getting heavy, nothing much." The scouts continued on. Sailor Moon thought about Darien. She wondered if he was still alive. She worried too much about him. She decided to try stop thinking about him.

"Are we there yet?" Sailor moon asked. Sailor Mercury turned to Sailor Moon.

"I don't know. It seems that there is no end. I can't track down an exit." Sailor Moon sighed. She fell to her knees. The scouts turned to see what was wrong. She rubbed her head.

"I-I feel so tired," she said. Sailor Moon fell to the floor. She yawned. Sailor Jupiter walked up to her. She bent down and offered her to get on her back. Sailor Moon slowly climbed onto her back. The brunette got up and had almost fallen over.

"She's getting really heavy," Sailor Jupiter said. She carried her princess for a long time. In that time, Sailor Moon had fallen asleep.

* * *

"It's time," Prince Diamond said. Chaos and Beryl bowed down and walked away, getting their weapons.

* * *

Beryl appeared in the dark sky. It was hard for the scouts to see. They didn't notice her. Beryl got her staff ready. Electricity sparked out of it. Sailor Venus felt something burn on her suit. She looked up into the sky. All she could see was an electrical crystal ball aiming for them.

"Watch out!" She shouted. Sailor Venus pushed the scouts away. The electrical shot just missed Sailor Venus.

"What's going on?" asked Sailor Moon as she slowly woke up.

"Someone or something is attacking us," Sailor Jupiter replied. Sailor Moon got off of Sailor Jupiter's back.

The black fog cleared. Beryl stood there with her staff. Chaos soon appeared. Pharaoh 90, Mistress 9 and Wiseman appeared as well. Sailor Moon walked backwards. Most of her past enemies stood there in front of her.

"Now I can finally get revenge on you scouts!" Mistress 9 shouted. She raised her arms into the air and long strands of her hair shot towards the scouts. They all dodged Mistress 9's attack. Chaos set up her laser gun.

A bright blue stream of light shot at Sailor Moon. Sailor Venus jumped in front of her. She was shot. Sailor Venus screamed as the laser beam hit her. Sailor Mars got angry.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" she shouted. Her attack was stopped by a force field. Prince Diamond floated in the air. He brought something with him. Sailor Moon tried to see what Prince Diamond had.

"Darien," she whispered. The figure in the small round cell started to bang on the force field like cell.

"Serena!" he shouted.

"I see you've noticed your love Sailor Moon, or should I say, Princess Serenity!" This made Sailor Moon angry.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Ki-" She was stopped by Prince Diamond. He had moved Darien's cell in front of him.

"You don't want to hurt him, don't you?" Prince Diamond cooed. Sailor Moon didn't know what to do.

* * *

What will Sailor Moon do? Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review guys and girls!

* * *


	9. Brain Wash

* * *

Brain Wash

* * *

Sailor Moon just stood there, she was confused. Prince Diamond couldn't help but laugh. His laughter annoyed Sailor Moon.

"Shut up! Give him back to me!" Sailor Moon shouted. She got her Eternal Moon Tial (is that how it's spelt?). She raised it above her head.

"Stop!" Sailor Mercury said. Sailor Moon stopped. She turned to see what was happening.

"Mercury Bubbles!" She shouted. A fog blinded the dark enemy. Prince Diamond forgot about Darien and let the force go. Sailor Moon jumped up and pushed the cell downwards.

"No!" shouted Prince Diamond once he noticed what had happened. Sailor Moon landed on the ground clumsily. Darien's cell rolled away from Sailor Moon's grasp. Sailor Jupiter left and stopped the rolling cell from rolling away. Sailor Mercury was at Sailor Moon's side. She had fainted.

Darien's cell soon disappeared and so did the fog. He ran to Sailor Moon. She slowly opened her eyes and rubbed her head. She felt a bit dizzy. When she settled she looked up at Darien.

"Darien!" she shouted as she jumped into Darien's arms. Tears fell from her eyes. Darien cried too.

Prince Diamond watched in disgust. He had hated all this mushy love stuff. He couldn't stand it. Prince Diamond growled and shot a fireball the reunited couple. Darien noticed what was going on and moved away from the attack with Sailor Moon in his arms, Sailor Moon out of her mushy side and started getting serious. Once again, she raised her Eternal Moon Tial.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power, Kiss!" she shouted. A burst of white light shot at Prince Diamond. The force of Sailor Moon's attack threw him to a wall. It was so strong that the black mist disappeared. The scouts looked at the room, there were small blue tiled everywhere. The scouts and Darien looked around the room.

Prince Diamond wiped the blood off of his lips. He was angry. He started growling.

"Get them!" he shouted. The dark enemies settled on the floor and ran to the scouts. Mistress 9 released her hair. She allowed them to go and wrap up the scouts. They struggled to get out of Mistress 9's grasp. Pharaoh 90, Beryl, Chaos and Wiseman charged at them. Prince Diamond also went into the action. Each enemy had someone to torture or hurt. Prince Diamond chose Sailor Moon.

"I loved you Serenity. I loved you so much," he whispered into her ear.

"Then why didn't you leave me alone? If you loved me, you would've wanted me to be happy and if you wanted me to be happy, you would've left me to live my life!" Prince Diamond chuckled.

"You could've had everything on Earth and in the galaxy."

"I have the things I want, friends and a loving family!"

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong. I love you more than anything Serenity."

"Endymion loves me and I love him you idiot!"

"No, he doesn't Serenity. He's trying to take over Earth and kill you Serenity. He doesn't love you, not a bit." The downside crescent turned to an eye. Sailor Moon's eyes widened.

'Is it true?' she thought, 'Does Diamond love me more than Darien?' Darien noticed what was happening.

"Snap out of it Sailor Moon! You know I love you!" Darien shouted. Sailor Moon didn't listen. Tears ran down her cheeks. Diamond moved his face towards hers. Darien watched the two kiss. Mistress 9 let Sailor Moon go. Prince Diamond led Sailor Moon away. Darien watched in horror. The scouts watched it too. They were shocked. Mistress 9 soon freed them. Wiseman's crystal ball glowed. Cuffs surrounded their wrists. Pharaoh 90 led the scouts and prince to where ever Prince Diamond went.

* * *

Queen Metallia cried on her bed. She was upset that Prince Diamond had finally found someone to actually love. She loved him, more than anyone else in the universe.

* * *

Sailor Moon sat on her thrown. Prince Diamond followed her lead. He kissed her delicate hand. Darien couldn't watch it but he was forced to. The scouts cried. They were certain that Crystal Tokyo would never be made. 

Days past, Darien sat in front of Sailor Moon and Prince Diamond. Seconds seemed liked hours and minutes felt like days. He watched the new couple kiss all day and talk about Darien's death. The scouts were held in a cell, each one in their own cell, in separate rooms.

Darien cried as he watched Prince Diamond and Sailor Moon kiss (again). Prince Diamond was fed with Darien's tears.

"Shut the hell up!" he shouted. Darien didn't stop. "Kill him!" Prince Diamond ordered. Mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90 came and dragged Darien away.

"Let's watch him die, shall we?" Prince Diamond asked. Sailor Moon smiled and followed his lead.

They walked to a room. There was a skeleton hanging on the wall. It was Ping's skeleton. Mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90 hung Darien up on the wall. Pharaoh 90 kicked away Ping's skeleton. Mistress 9 got a laser gun. She aimed for Darien's stomach and shot. He cried out in pain. Sailor Moon watched Darien get hurt. She fell to the floor and fainted.

_

* * *

Princess Serenity walked through the ruins of her the Moon Kingdom. Her mother, Queen Serenity walked from a cracked pole. _

"_Mother!" she said. She ran to her mother and hugged her. Both the queen and princess smiled. Queen Serenity pulled her daughter away._

"_Serena, watch on the outside of you. You are being brainwashed. Endymion loves you more than Diamond."_

"_I don't know mum, I so confused!" Princess Serenity burst into tears. Queen Serenity hugged her child again._

"_Follow your heart, your heart, your heart," Queen Serenity said as she disappeared. Princess Serenity went through a vortex.

* * *

_

"Serenity," Diamond said. He shook her like a mad man. A golden crescent moon appeared on Sailor Moon's forehead. Her sailor suit turned into her princess gown.

"Never again Diamond will you do that to me!" she shouted. Pharaoh 90 and Mistress 9 stopped their fire. Prince Diamond backed away from Serena. One hand pointed at Prince Diamond and the other was rubbing her big tummy.

"Serenity lets stop this nonsense and get on with our life."

"There is no 'we' Diamond," Serena said cautiously. There was silence for a moment. Diamond broke it.

"That's it! I may love you but you may not treat me this way!" He shot and electric ball at Serenity. She didn't care. All she did was close her eyes. A silver and gold coloured force field surrounded her beautiful body. The electric ball shot back at Prince Diamond which knocked him off of his feet. It gave Serenity enough time to knock out Pharaoh 90 and Mistress 9 out. She ran to the injured Darien. She lightly rubbed his pale cheek. Darien groaned in return. Serenity quickly unlocked the chains that kept him hanging on the wall.

"I'm so sorry Darien, I'm so sorry." She kissed him and looked at his injuries. She looked at them closely. Serenity got her silver crystal. It started to glow brightly. Darien's scars started to heal.

"Are you okay?" Serenity asked.

"I feel great." She hugged her husband.

"Thank god!"

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry that I took a long time. I have extra work to do and than I got sick. Please bare me! Hehe, please review!

* * *


	10. I've Got You Now

* * *

I've Got You Now

* * *

The princess let go of her prince. Prince Diamond was slowly getting up from the floor. Serenity turned and saw him ready to attack them with a spear. She was too shock to move. Darien was, off course too injured to move the two of them even though he was healed (he was healed but he had no energy left). Princess Serena shut her eyes tightly. 

Seconds past and she thought she would be dead. She opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Sailor Jupiter with a glowing green shield.

"Sailor Jupiter, I didn't know you had such power!" said Serenity, shocked.

"Heh that was nothing, the hardest attack ever is to transport the maximum of fifteen people!"

"Wow," Princess Serenity whispered.

"Mercury Bubbles!" A fog covered up the whole room. Everyone but the scouts was not able to see through it. The princess slowly stood up. The scouts crowded around Princess Serenity. Prince Diamond was waving his arms around in the air, trying to get rid of it.

"Over here you big hell of an idiot!" shouted Princess Serenity. Prince Diamond turned, facing towards the scouts and princess. The fog started to disappear.

"You will regret that!" He clicked his fingers. The scouts looked puzzled. Princess Serenity backed towards a wall. She thought she would be safe there. Mistress 9, Pharaoh 90, Beryl and Chaos appeared out of nowhere and started attacking the scouts. They cried out in pain. Tears escaped Serena's eyes as she watched her protectors go down. Darien was able to see what was happening.

Streams of blood covered the scout's bodies. Scratched and bruises were easily seen. It gave Prince Diamond a great advantage. He started to walk towards Princess Serenity once he was 100 per centsure that the scouts were out. He grabbed the princess by the neck. She started choking. He threw her against the wall. Darien jumped up. He couldn't bare to watch his wife get hurt any longer. He had shielded Serena using his own body. His arms were spread wide open.

"Don't even think about touching her, Prince Diamond!" he warned. Prince Diamond just laughed.

"Like you would win against me Prince Endymion!" He took another step towards the couple. Darien's anger turned to extraordinary power. He only had it for that time. He decided to transform back to Prince Endymion. His body started to glow a bright golden light. The body of Prince Endymion replaced Darien. He drew out his sword. He was ready for a sword fight.

"Don't do it Endymion. You will die," Serenity warned.

"I don't care; at least you and my child survive this." Serenity's eyes widened.

'How did he know about my pregnancy? We haven't been together ever since I was pregnant,' she thought. She decided to ask her prince how he knew but he was already off fighting against Prince Diamond. Serenity watched the battle. It was short since Endymion didn't have a lot of energy and couldn't fight properly. He was easily beaten. Prince Diamond laughed. "I told you, you could never beat me!" He kicked Prince Endymion's body out of his path and walked towards Princess Serenity. She could only quiver with fear. Prince Diamond grabbed Princess Serenity by the throat. She started to choke again. She tried to scream but nothing came out. Her throat was totally dry. Prince Diamond carried Prince Serenity to a room.

Serenity tried to kick him away but he was too strong. "Don't waste your energy now my sweet." She suddenly stopped squirming. She didn't like the sound of that.

Prince Diamond entered a shattered room. "This used to be my room until you wrecked it!" He dropped the princess onto the broken bed. She breathed in all the air she could get. It's not very comfortable to be hung for a few minutes you know. Prince Diamond walked around to look at the wreckage. He found something blue-skinned in the ruins. He slowly walked to it. He gasped at what he saw. There lay Queen Metallia, dead. He wasn't so sad as everybody would think.

"I never liked that bitch." Princess Serenity lay on the bed. Prince Diamond hopped onto the bed. He lightly kissed her on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"I'm still in love with you. Seriously, how can I stay angry at you like that?" She shook her head. She got up but Prince Diamond kept her down. He started to nibble on her hear.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Serenity shouted. Prince Diamond didn't stop. "GET OFF OF ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He just smiled and continued. She tried to move away but was trapped in Diamond's grasp. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

* * *

Okay, the next chapter will have a bit of rape in it, I'm sorry, just in case there are young viewers reading this too. 

I hope you enjoyed it and sorry about the delay again. My family has come over and I have heaps more works to do.

Please forgive me; it will be over in about a month. I'm also sorry about the name changing. I hope you guys didn't get too confused!Please review.

* * *


	11. The Start of Revenge

* * *

The Start of Revenge

* * *

Prince Diamond held Serenity down. She had been crying ever since she knew what was happening to her. He tried to calm her down a bit but nothing worked. He had gotten a bit upset; he couldn't take it any longer. The craving for Serenity had grown. Prince Diamond lunged at Serenity. She screamed. His body was being taken over by his craving. He ripped her dress off. He started to nibble on her ear again. As he did, he unhooked her white bra.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU JERK!" Serenity shouted. Prince Diamond continued. The blonde princess struggled to get out of his grasp. Prince Diamond looked at her naked body. He drooled at the sight of it.

"You have the most wonderful body I've seen Serenity." She gasped at what she heard. Princess Serenity tried to slap him but he stopped her. He kissed her on the lips at the same time. Using his other hand, he cupped her breast. He rubbed his thumb over it. Serenity tried to scream but her mouth was trapped by Diamond's.

* * *

Endymion slightly opened his eyes. He saw the unconscious scouts on the floor. He slowly stood up.

'Where is Serena?' he asked to himself. He scratched his head. Endymion suddenly heard someone scream. He noticed that scream. It belonged to Serenity.

"Serenity, I'm coming!" he shouted as he ran towards where ever the scream was coming from.

* * *

Prince Diamond continued to look at her naked body.

"You hear that Diamond?" He didn't take his eyes off of her body. Instead, he began running his hands over it.

"My husband is coming to help me and you will be toast!" Diamond stopped and laughed.

"I took on your so called brave and strong prince and I won!" He boasted. "So why can't I beat him again?"

"Because he has healed from his wounds," Serenity said. Prince Diamond lowered his head. She thought that he was finally finished, but he started kissing her body.

The door whacked open. Prince Diamond stopped. Princess Serenity looked up. There stood Endymion. He gasped at what he saw.

"YOU BIG JERK! YOU'VE TORTURED ME MANY TIMES BUT THIS IS IT! RAPING MY WIFE? YOU'RE DEAD DIAMOND!" Diamond got off of Serenity. She ran to her husband. He kissed her lightly on the head. Tears started to pour from her red eyes.

"It's okay; you're with me now, okay?" Serenity nodded her head. Prince Diamond got up. He started growling.

"It's time for you to go and stay in the worst regions of hell Endymion!" Both men drew out their swords. The next thing Serenity knew, she heard the sound of swords being clashed against each other. She crept to the bed and quickly put her clothes back on. The blonde princess ran out of the room.

* * *

She ran to the scene of the fight. She fell to the ground. Princess Serenity started to cry harder.

"Sailor Mercury," she whispered. "Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, my protectors, I've failed them!" She looked down towards the floor. She closed her eyes. A purple and green light started to glow. Serenity looked up. The spirits of Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn floated in the air.

"They're not going to die," Sailor Saturn said.

"But it would take a long time to recover. I've brought Sailor Saturn here to heal them, it will help not only you and Darien, but the future," said Sailor Pluto.

"Please, I'll do anything, just help them!" The two outer scouts smiled. Sailor Saturn turned and pointed her staff at the unconscious scouts. Purple light glowed around the scout's body. They all started to open their eyes slowly and jumped up. Princess Serenity got up and ran to them. She started to hug them too.

"How are you all? I was scared to death!"

"We all feel as good as new!" shouted Sailor Mars. Serenity turned to where the spirits were. They had disappeared.

"What are you looking at Serenity?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Oh, nothing. Come quickly, Prince Diamond and Darien are currently having a sword fight." The princess turned and ran to where the men were. The scouts followed their leader.

* * *

The first part of the story, yes, I know it isn't good. I'm juts not used to writing all this rape stuff. I have no experience with it so please bare me! Oh yes, please review!

* * *


	12. The End of War

* * *

The End of War

* * *

The leader stopped at a room. She peeked into it. Serenity only saw two tired men. She beckoned the scouts to come in. The scouts followed their leader's order.

Prince Diamond fell. He was too tired to continue to fight. Endymion turned and saw the girls standing behind him. He moved out of the way. Serenity knew it was a sign, a sign to finish Diamond off. She reached into an unseeable pocket in her dress and pulled out the silver crystal. She aimed it at Prince Diamond. He noticed of what was happening. The crystal released a bright white light at Diamond. He let out a blue stream of energy of Serenity. The two lights were fighting against each other. The scouts and Serenity's husband watched.

"Now I totally hate you Serenity! You bitch, I thought I loved you." His beam of energy grew stronger. The blonde backed to a wall a bit.

'I won't give up,' she thought. 'I will not let Diamond take over the world.' Her anger gave her a stronger amount of energy at her opponent. The power was equal.

"Stop Serenity! Move out of the way, you will die if you continue!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"I am not giving up, believe me, I won't die, I am not going to leave you again."

'Scouts, I need your power in order to defeat Diamond. Please give me your power.' It took a few seconds for the scouts and Darien to get the message. They all closed their eyes once they all knew what to do. Their bodies started to glow in their planetary colour. Lights jumped out of them and into Serenity's crystal. It gave out more energy. The beam wasn't white anymore; it was colourful, colours of all the scouts' respective planets. The crystal's power soon defeated Diamond. It shot at his body. He was thrown to a wall. Serenity dropped the crystal's power and stood about a metre away from Diamond. She watched as his body turned to ashes and blow away by the wind.

"Bye-bye Prince Diamond." The princess collapsed to the ground. Endymion ran to her and picked up her body.

"She just needs rest. That amount of energy would have taken anyone out," Endymion said. They gathered in a circle. Endymion stood in the centre holding the unconscious body. They teleported back to Earth.

* * *

Serena lay in bed. Darien sat next to her. Something cold and wet was on her head. She reached out to see what it was. It was a wet cloth. She sat up. The wet cloth fell off and wetted the bed covers.

"What happened Darien?" she asked.

"Nothing much, just another war but you are safe now. You're with me." He hugged his sick and pregnant wife.

"I feel hungry."

"Want do you want Sere?"

"Anything spicy!" she said, smiling. Darien laughed and left to serve his wife. He didn't bother to cook so he got a takeaway.

Serena was asleep when he arrived home. He put the tray of spicy food at the end of her bed. He started to shake her lightly.

"Serena, Serena honey, the food is ready." She opened her eyes.

"Why'd you do that for? I was sleeping!"

"Okay," said Darien. "I just thought you wanted your food."

"Thanks Darien." Serena started to eat the food like a starving man. Darien left the room.

'The mood swings are taking their place. Rumour has it, it's the worst stage of pregnancy for the husband.' Darien chuckled at the thought of that.

* * *

A short story, sorry about that. There are a few different changes to "who gets the computer" and I hate it! I wish I had my own computer to write stories on. Anyway, please review!

* * *


	13. A New Life

* * *

A New Life

* * *

Serena sat on the couch, leaning onto Darien. He quietly stroked her silky hair. Darien had told his story about his prison and Serena told her story. When both long stories had finished, they were bored.

"Darien," Serena started.

"What's up?"

"I'm getting a bit hungry." Darien smiled. He stood up, knowing what Serena wanted. Since Serena was pregnant, she was into anything spicy or chilli hot. Her favourite dish is simple, dumplings filled with chilli and vegetables. She also liked soy sauce with it too, so to top it all up, chopped up chillies in the soy sauce. The two liked to call it, Chilli Heaven.

Serena got a bit excited. Every time Darien smiled like that, he was going to make Chilli Heaven. The phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Serena left the couch, to the phone. Darien was in the kitchen cooking. The blonde picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Serena! It's me, Mina."

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm cool. Listen; come to Rei's temple at two."

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing, just come at two."

"Okay then. See you then." Serena hung up. She walked into the kitchen.

"Who was it?" Darien asked.

"It was just Mina. She said to meet her at Rei's temple at two." Darien looked at his watch.

"We have to be there in half an hour then." He put down his hand and continued cooking. Serena left.

Five minutes later, Serena's food was finished. Darien placed the dumplings on a plate. He moved sidewards and got the sauce. He put the plate and sauce onto a tray. Darien walked to the table with the tray in his hands.

Serena was sitting at the table. She looked upset because she was ravenous. Darien placed the tray in front of her. Serena jumped up and started wolfing down the food like a starving person.

"Lucky you're eating quickly otherwise we would be late for Mina's surprise." Serena looked at the clock, quarter to two. She started to eat a bit quicker.

"Not too fast, you'll choke Meatball Head!" Serena stared at Darien in his eyes.

"You promised never to call me that again unless I allow you too!"

"Okay, don't get your hair in a knot." Serena got her fist ready.

"I promise never to call you that name, NEVER!" Serena started to calm down. Darien sighed in relief.

It was ten to two. Serena was rushing around in the apartment, trying to get ready.

"We have to go now Serena!" Darien called out.

"Just a sec!" Serena ran to the door and stopped. Darien was freaked out.

"You look like you've seen a ghost Darien."

"It's nothing." He unlocked the door and the two walked out.

* * *

The couple walked up the stairs to the temple. Lita was waiting at the top of the stairs. Her hands were hidden behind her back.

"Hey you two. Just turn around and close your eyes. I'll be doing the rest." Serena and Darien did what they were told to. Lita wrapped dark cloth around their eyes.

"Now hold my hands and I'll lead the way." When both hands were attached to the brunette's, she led the way to the temple.

Lita unfolded the cloth. Serena heard a loud cry of excitement.

"Surprise!" Serena and Darien opened their eyes. They both gasped. The room was filled with balloons and streamers. On the wall hung a sign saying "Congratulations!". Serena looked to her left. There were gifts piled up in the corner.

"Oh my god!" Serena squealed.

"We were planning to hold a baby shower for you and Rini. We thought it might help you," Rei explained.

"There are gifts for Darien too," Ami said.

"We thought that this would be the best time because now Darien is back, we can celebrate as, well, a family," Mina continued.

Serena just smiled. She couldn't help. Darien was extremely happy too. Not only was this for Rini, but it was for the reunion of Serena and himself.

* * *

Darien drove the car back to the apartment. Serena slept in the back seats. The couple had such great fun. They found little pink clothing for little Rini and gifts for Darien and Serena. As he drove, he heard a groan coming from the back seats.

"Serena, are you okay?" he asked.

"Argh."

"Serena, what's wrong?'

"I think I'm in labour," she said.

"What, now?" Serena nodded her head. Darien changed the lane he was driving in. They were lucky enough to be on the high way and one of the exits would lead them to the hospital.

"We'll be at the hospital as soon as possible okay?"

"Just get me there!"

"Push Mrs Tsukino," the doctor said. Serena nodded. She took a deep breath and pushed. She squeezed Darien's hand.

"The head's out. Give another big push." She pushed as hard as she could. She screamed in pain.

"That must be painful!" said Mina.

"Lucky I'm not in that position," Ami said. The four girls continued to wait outside of Serena's room. They were bored, really, really bored.

"I HATE YOU DARIEN!" Serena yelled. "YOU PUT ME INTO THIS POSITION!"

"Mrs Tsukino, you need to push." Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I can't."

"Sere, you can do it," Darien said. Serena pushed again.

"One more push." Serena took as much air her lungs could take and pushed one last time. Her face turned red. She squeezed her husband's hand as hard as she could.

Congratulation Mrs Tsukino. It's a healthy baby girl." The baby's cry filled the room. Serena dropped her head onto Darien's shoulders. Darien got his hand out of Serena's grasp. He started to blow onto it.

"Um, Doctor,"

"Doctor Richards. I'm new here," she said.

"Yes, Doctor Richards, can you please treat my hand? I think my wife broke it." She walked up to Darien and checked his hand.

"It isn't broken."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." Doctor Richards walked away. She walked to a nurse who was holding the baby. Doctor Richards took the baby and handed it to Serena. There was a knock on the door.

The doctor walked to the door and opened it.

"May we please come in?" Ami asked. The doctor nodded her head and the girls rushed in.

"Aww, she's so cute!" Lita said. The same nurse who was wrapping the baby up came up with a clipboard in her hands.

"Do you have a name for the child?" she asked.

"Serenity Shields, Rini for short," Serena said. The nurse wrote the full name down and left the big family alone.

Serena allowed one of her fingers to touch the baby's soft face. Darien tried to get into the crowd to see his daughter. He was able to get his head through the girls.

"She's beautiful, just like the future Rini," he said.

"She's wonderful, a blessing," Serena said.

* * *

Five Years Later

Rini has become a handful in the last five years. In that time, Serena gave birth to twins, William or Will for short and Dawn. They were two years old. The family also moved to a new home. Darien earned enough money to rent one with a pool. They were happy in it.

It was still seven in the morning and Rini was already up and ready for the day. Her parents were still sleeping. Rini also grown to become very mischievous. She smirked. She jumped onto Serena.

"Wake up mummy! We have a big day ahead of us!"

"Another five minutes, please." Rini frowned.

"GET UP!" she yelled. Darien woke up. Serena jumped out of bed. Because Rini yelled at the top of her lungs, Will and Dawn also woke up. They were crying. Serena walked into their room. She picked Dawn up. Darien had followed her. He picked up Will. The two walked out of the room and into the lounge. They put the kids down onto the floor and they started to crawl all over the place. Rini was jumping all over the place.

"We're going to the zoo!" she cried.

"We won't if you don't have breakfast Rini," Serena warned. Rini jumped off the couch and ran to the table. Darien cooked some fried eggs and bacon. Rini ate it very quickly, stuffing it all into her mouth.

"She's just like you Serena," Darien said.

"She will be like me but she must be brainy!" Serena replied. Darien laughed. Serena followed after them.

"What's so funny?" Rini asked. She couldn't help but laugh. Soon, the whole house was laughing.

The End

* * *

Well, that's the end of the story! When you review, can you please tell me what your favourite story is: this one against my other ten stories. Please tell me so I could improve my stories. Thank you!

* * *


	14. Important Notice!

**Important Notice!**

The story 'Pure Hell' is really good. I got a review from someone saying 'Why stop there!'. I've decided to make a squeal to it. I'll try my best to complete it well and very descriptive.

Note: I'll be away for five days starting from the 7th of August. I'll start it as soon as possible but either chapter two or three wouldn't be out until I come back.

Thank you for your patience and sorry about this (How could I ever repay you guys?).


End file.
